


笨蛋恋爱指南

by solenoid



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenoid/pseuds/solenoid
Summary: “我以为这就是爱。”
Relationships: 老番茄/Lexburner
Kudos: 27





	笨蛋恋爱指南

今天是他们无论如何疯狂都能被谅解的晚上。

嘈杂的笑闹声，好听或不好听的歌声，进食声，走来走去移动的声音，说话声甚至是哭声都仿佛被完全的与外界隔绝了，一线大城市的学习生活更加逼仄与紧迫，也许是为了补救那些孩子们青春中本该有的轻狂，大人们允许他们在完成阶段性的学业——高考结束后释放一下天性，所以大城市的夜生活也更加的纸醉金迷；lex坐在ktv包厢的角落里，犹豫到底要不要实施他心底的计划。

高中三年于他来说既快又不快，快的是学习与学生会的工作生涯，不快的是他根本毫无进展的感情史——事实上lex如果愿意随便交个女朋友小打小闹的玩一下，那他早就成了，可惜的是他的喜欢是认真的，他作为学生副会长暗恋了学生会会长三年。

从一开始他就相信老番茄的才能会发光，这个青涩真诚的少年对他的影响是渐进而深刻的，像是落入泥沼，越陷越深，无法自拔，最后完全的陷在了这一片乌黑的世界里。

同性恋是被社会所不认可的，或者说，社会对同性恋的态度像是歧视般的排除异己，他们或者她们背负了一些不必要的骂名，在本就艰难的人世间茕茕孑立，踽踽独行。

lex能看见老番茄的光照亮了他，却也将他的活动范围桎梏在了光所能照到的地方，他没有办法和别人吐露心迹，也不愿让老番茄难堪，而且他希望他能拥有一个美好的，没有任何污点的未来；但是心酸胀着想要得到回应，于是lex只好挤压着他的心脏，想试试看能否把这些多余的酸水挤出来。

而且会长他，好像喜欢书记吧？

lex喝了一口ktv里提供的鸡尾酒，酸酸甜甜却带着酒精特有的麻醉气息的饮品凉凉的滑过了食道，盘旋在小腹之后化作四散的暖意钻进了四肢骸骨，钝化了神经。

他迷迷糊糊的想：老番茄……老番茄在干什么。

老番茄就是大名鼎鼎的学生会会长，和副会长相比，正会长确实要优秀很多——学习成绩(虽然之前一直是lex第一，但后来被老番茄反超了。)，工作能力等等。但是lex的人际交往一直做的很好，和有些据传有些社恐的老番茄不同，lex在人群中就像是闪电一样，又酷又靓，就连出场好像都自带bgm。

此刻这位据传有些社恐的学生会会长正坐在ktv的偏中心位置和别人聊天，学生会会长的优秀有目共睹，在lex附近的几位女同学正叽叽歪歪的八卦着：“听说会长和书记在谈恋爱……是真的吗？”“真好啊，我也想和会长谈恋爱。”“就你还是算了吧。像我们这种单身狗还是默默吃狗粮比较好……啊啊啊你看会长和书记现在凑在一起，好甜啊神仙爱情磕死我了……”

书记是一个人很好的妹子，体型娇小可爱，留着一个及肩的短发，看起来让人很有保护欲，很典型的小家碧玉。因为在学生会的工作内容，基本是会长和副会长之间两头跑，不过跟会长在一起的时候可能比较多，于是校园里有了不少真假不知的她和会长的桃色绯闻，但也有一种说法说书记其实在和副会长谈恋爱，会长不过是个幌子。

不过这都不重要，重要的是学生会会长——老番茄他，暗恋副会长三年了。

lex是在这平平淡淡的三年里一路引导他的人，他的北极星，比起普通的朋友或同学之外更像是师徒，在他迷茫的时候给予开导和支持。

一开始老番茄也没有发现什么苗头，他只是认为是友谊与感激，并且为了找到知己而感到欢欣。只是一次午休小憩时他梦到了塑胶跑道，蓝天，暖煦的风，和lex白花花的大腿根。燥的少年耳根都红了，那一整个下午他都不敢正眼看lex，在上课的时候却又忍不住偷偷转过去瞧两眼，或者借着窗户的反光打量打量，如果看见lex的笑容，他也会在不经意之间嘴角上扬。

老番茄今天一直想着这件事，在这个大家短暂的交汇在一起后又颠沛流离的各奔东西的时间点，也许再不说出口以后就没有机会了，他的爱恋将埋葬在芸芸众生的碌碌人生中，墓志铭是懦弱者。

并没有什么感情经历的少年现在只想试试借酒浇愁，到时候借着醉酒去告白，即使被拒绝也可以当成醉酒后的戏言。

老番茄默默的尝了一口他们摆在茶几上的酒，味道很苦，像麻药一样，但是想到待会儿告白的事心脏就鲜活的跳个不停。

失败就失败吧，副会长他好像喜欢书记？

好男孩就该和好女孩甜甜蜜蜜的你依我侬嘛，他可以幸福着他的幸福。

ktv里的疯闹差不多要到了尾声，期间不乏诞生一些情侣，世界才刚刚与他们招手，未来还很遥远，谁也不知道这段刚刚开始的恋情会怎么样，但是没有人担心，即使他们的爱情短暂而热烈，但他们还有很多机会，这个社会接纳他们，不像某两个连暗恋都如履薄冰的家伙。

“亲一个！亲一个！”在昏暗的灯光与酒精的加持下，少年少女们开始做一些起哄的好事，怂恿着刚刚告白成功的新人趁热打铁。男生羞红了脸，反而是女生更加直接，闭着眼睛给了男生一个蜻蜓点水的吻，只是耳尖红红的。

“哦————————”调侃的怪声一下充斥了包厢，大家嬉笑着给他们送上了祝福。lex在围观的最外圈抿着酒，有些艳羡的想他什么时候也能和老番茄这样呢。

不必遮遮掩掩，能够普通的提起告白，不用考虑什么乱七八糟的影响，或者被接受，或者被拒绝，而能够被当成正常的情感。

是他太理想化了。lex的脑袋已经昏昏沉沉，他第一次喝酒，并不胜酒力。身体暖洋洋的，他蛊惑着自己去执行那个玩笑似的计划，荡荡悠悠的挪到了老番茄旁边：“老番茄，待会儿聚会结束陪我回学校宿舍拿个东西呗？有东西忘整理了。”

“蕾皇的旨令哪敢拒绝啊。”老番茄笑着回了他一句。事实上看见氤氲着酒气而显得面色潮红，眼睛里水汽迷蒙的lex，他的心脏都快跳出来了，现在不过是强装镇静罢了。

老番茄想着又喝了一杯酒，让他做个卑鄙的人也好，今天一定要找机会和lex告白。

大家很快玩的累了，纷纷各自回家。lex已经醉的不清，于是微醺的老番茄扶着lex打了出租车回校。他搀住lex的腰，少年人清瘦的身板被硬质衬衫勾勒的恰到好处，略高的体温令人贪恋痴嗔：“师傅，到b中行吗？”

“好嘞！”

出租车师傅是个精神矍铄的老人家，头发已经花白可精神头很不错：“小伙子出来耍啊？”

“嗯，刚刚考完高考大家都出来疯了。”

“嚯，那感情好，我家那闺女正上高二呢也快高三了。”老人家开始絮絮叨叨的谈孙女的事，眉飞色舞的，只是谈着谈着突然叹了口气，“唉，就是有些叛逆，非要说自己喜欢女生，这种事情能乱说吗？他爸妈天天和她吵架哦，唉这孩子。”

老番茄心里突然咯噔一下，在他不知道怎么接话时一旁迷迷糊糊的lex突然开口：“哎大爷，你会支持你孙女吗？如果她真的喜欢别的女生的话。”

“都是放在心尖尖的一块肉啊，我哪舍得她受委屈，只是是在没的办法，我儿子他们是独生子女家庭，传承不能断啊。”老人家显然对传宗接代非常有执念。

“小伙子b中到了，谢谢你们听我这个老头子发牢骚了。”

“没事不谢不谢，我们还得谢谢您送我们过来呢。”

付了车款，老番茄和lex一起走入b中，和门口的保安大叔说明高三生回来整宿舍的情况之后才被放行。对于一些偏远地区的住校生，学校确实给予了慷慨的整理时间，目前还在时间范围内。

高一高二的后辈们还没放假，现在正是晚自习，安静的很。lex和老番茄默默的走在回寝室的路上，氛围有些奇怪。

他俩是一个寝室的，虽然b中并不是这个大城市教学质量最好的高中，但是设施一定是最好的，寝室是两人间，还带一个小卫生间。小卫生间说小其实也不是很小，还是带淋浴空间的。

lex打开寝室门：“……老番茄，我觉得我好像喝多了，我先去卫生间吐一下。”

“没事吧？”老番茄蹙起眉，“我给你倒杯水来。”

也不知正在卫生间lex有没有听到，他觉得这是个不错的机会，不如趁这个时候和lex告白吧。明天早上他说不定都喝断片忘掉了。

他拿了水进去，发现lex并没有吐，只是趴在水槽上低着头没有说话。

“lex？你还好吗？”老番茄有些担忧，凑过去想看看lex，出乎意料的是lex突然抬起头给了他一个浅浅的吻，浅到好像只是不小心擦到了嘴唇，却足以引起两个灵魂的震颤了。老番茄心跳加速，他似乎感觉到血液在血管里横冲直撞的呼啸而过，全部的神经都集中到了嘴唇上那一点点的位置，弄得他心旌摇曳神魂颠倒的。

lex安安静静的，他发现他还是没有那个勇气，即使他能够搭上自己的一生，但他不能搭上老番茄的一生。

不过现在这里就他们两个人，高三生也几乎都搬空了，没有人会知道的，只是他和老番茄做不成朋友了吧，大概。

他咽了咽口水，酒精也在怂恿着他去做，lex直起身来面对着老番茄，给人推到墙边，一时间lex和老番茄的距离极近，老番茄能够感受到lex暖暖的呼吸清浅的打在他的皮肤上。他以为lex只是酒后沉浸在自己的世界里了。

但是让他小小的贪心一下和lex距离这么近的时光吧。

lex距离他愈发的近，太近了，快到老番茄没有反应过来，lex已经贴上了他的嘴唇，用舌尖轻轻描摹。带着果酒香气的软舌的侵入并没有被拒绝，体液也青涩的被交换。

风从半开的窗户溜进来，寒风带走了热量，使得lex拾回一丝理智。氧气也在唇齿间逃逸——长时间的接吻让两个人都有些缺氧。老番茄感觉心脏都快炸了，他感到无比的欣悦，但是又以为lex是认错了人，心底空落落的。

颇有种百感交织之境。

“对不起……lex……其实我……喜欢你很久了……这是爱吗？”老番茄趁着这个时候告白了。

他会接受吗？他们以后会连朋友都不能做了吗？

虽然知道希望渺茫的如同大海捞针，但是很奇怪的是内心忍不住隐隐骚动起来，盼望着会有什么奇迹发生就好了。

lex好像还是醉着，倒在了老番茄的肩膀上，轻轻靠着他的肩。

正当老番茄以为不会有回应的时候，lex笑着出声了。

“不……我是说，我没想到，我以为我会是没有结果的单相思恋情呢。没想到会心意相通啊，其实每次靠近你的时候便感觉到安心，远离了又有所不安，心中悸动不已。”

“我以为这就是爱。”

这大概是他做过最真实的白日梦了，先前那个荒诞的想法又开始在脑子里打转。在浴室晕黄的灯光之下，借着极速升温的氛围，lex像嫌热一样解开了白衬衫的两颗扣子。肌肤和锁骨恰到好处的显露出来，像是羊脂玉一样温温润润，展现出珍珠般莹润的光泽，剩下的部分没入半透明的衬衫中若隐若现，令人有强烈的欲望想一探究竟。

这是堂堂正正的阳谋，赤裸裸的勾引。

老番茄看见眼前美好的光景，连自己心跳声都变得清晰可闻。

对不起，他老番茄就是馋lex的身子，他诚实！

而lex骨节分明的手指并没有就此打住，扣子一颗一颗的解开，露出少年洁白美好的胸脯，乳尖在夜风的刺激下微微的挺立，乳晕泛着青涩的粉红色。

他笑着说：“老番茄先生，跟我做吧？”

灼热的气息呼在老番茄耳尖，让未经情事的少年羞的耳朵发红，从准备告白失败一下到了上床的阶段，跨度之大不禁让他有些发怔，本就被告白成功弄的乱七八糟的头脑现在更是被迷的七晕八素，他舌头都快打结，最后却说不出哪怕一个字的拒绝，只是楞楞的答应了一句：“好……”

就当他妈的是个酒后乱性吧，会怎样，会影响什么，哪有把眼前人真真切切的抱进怀里更实在。

他们在温暖的灯光下拥吻，背靠着的是学校里浴室的白色的瓷砖，老番茄的手抚上了lex的腰际，摩挲着他的肋骨和皮肉，带来些酥酥麻麻的痒意。嘴间牵扯出银丝，第二个吻依然青涩，却变的热烈而大胆。lex头一回觉得就算缺氧死掉也没有关系。舌尖抵着舌根，唇齿相接，半褪的衣衫，打乱的呼吸，没有什么比这一切发生的要更自然了。

相比于老番茄的循序渐进，lex倒是更急躁一些，他将腿挤进老番茄的大腿根间：“都你妈硬成这样了老番茄你快点行不行啊？你是傻子吗？”

lex隔靴搔痒般蹭过老番茄硬的发胀的性器，引来老番茄一声轻嘶：“到时候受伤怎么办？”

lex挑了挑眉：“你小子懂的还挺多哈。”他半跪下来，用牙齿去扯老番茄的裤链，口鼻间呼出的热气撒在老番茄的大腿根上：“哪儿那么多话。”

他很快扯下了老番茄的裤子，也把自己扒了个精光，平日里常年不见光的皮肤白的发亮。

“进来，干我，懂？”也许是因为醉酒发汗的缘故，lex的腰臀之间都泅着水光，潋滟的很。他将双腿随意的叉开，隐约可见艳红的穴口开开合合：“别看了我润滑过了。”

是的，一开始lex脑子一抽决定的所谓计划就是想和老番茄酒后乱性打一炮，正所谓得不到他的心就要得到他的身体。但是马上lex对这样的自己感到恶心，不过还是自己给自己做了前戏，差不多是一种心理安慰罢了，却没想到真能用上。

老番茄的喉结上下动了动：“这可都是你说的啊。”

他又一次亲吻了lex，但并没有在唇间流连太久，而是一路往下，轻咬着lex洁白的脖颈，锁骨，直到乳首。可怜的乳尖被折磨的肿胀，发红发热，散着情色的水光。

“操……你别玩那里啊——”又痛又痒又爽的感觉实在难捱，lex忍不住出声抗议，“就不能直接一点吗？”

老番茄听命般继续向下，手指清浅的在大腿根细嫩的皮肉上打圈，最终试探性的深入穴口。柔软的内里湿漉漉的吸附着手指，lex大概灌肠什么的做了全套，此刻老番茄心里居然不是有什么情色的想法，而是如此真实的感到lex炽热的情感。他顿了顿，然后抽出了手指，软肉依依不舍的勾留着。

当lex又想说他磨叽的时候老番茄便将阴茎抵住了lex流着水的屁股，一鼓作气的深入。

“呜哈啊……唔嗯、操老番茄你、搞什么……这么突然……”

突然充实的感觉让lex有点猝不及防，但穴内的性器又恰好擦过敏感点，刺激的他话都说不完整。

“不搞什么，搞你。”

虽然是烂大街的荤话，但lex听了不禁耳尖发红，穴肉紧张的吮吸着内里硬的一塌糊涂的性器，讨好似的分泌出些体液。

剩下的事情都移交给了本能，以及三年以来隐而不宣的深沉爱恋。性器每一次都精准的碾过前列腺，激的穴肉止不住的痉挛，颤抖着涌出些温热的水来。

“嗯呜……哈啊、哈啊……呜，已经……足够了呜呜呜，太多了……”平日里的公鸭嗓叫起床来却是又哑又甜，带着股奶味儿。

老番茄权当lex口嫌体正直，身下的动作一点没缓，逼得lex直接射了出来：“呜哇……！爽、爽过头了……真的唔嗯——”

穴肉也剧烈的痉挛，灼热的嘬吸着性器的顶端。

“操……你别吸的这么用力啊。”过分热情的软肉吸的未经情事的少年招架不住，差点交代了出来。

“那你别顶啊——”除了言语上的交锋还有肉体上的交锋，少年与少年青涩而美好的身体交错横陈，白花花的晃着老番茄的眼，明明就lex一人，他却有了酒池肉林的错觉。

“想射你里面。”他鬼使神差的开口。

“那你射啊……哈啊……”

几十个回合的大开大合的操弄之后，老番茄终于射在了lex的体内，lex爽的直翻白眼，眼角旁漫溢着水花：“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜啊啊啊要去了——”

他也射了一次，累的整个人瘫在老番茄身上喘息。

“你好重。”老番茄环住眼前餍足的少年的腰身，带点软肉手感很好。

“那叫我重？分明是……你他妈体力、不够。”lex还没完全缓过来，喘着说到。

两个人在学校窄窄小小的浴室里温存。

“老番茄，你想过以后吗？”

“和我在一起，你可能会招人非议，你会被人排挤，会被人不认可，甚至有人歧视你辱骂你。”

“你还想和我在一起吗？”

老番茄看见lex眼里晕黄的灯光点点，看见lex眼里的自己。

“既然对象是你，那就凑合着过呗，还能分咋了？”

道阻且长，溯游何妨。

所谓伊人，在吾身旁。


End file.
